Zhe shi jie shang, wo sin zui ai ne de
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Porque para él siempre seria Rukia Kuchiki, la única persona que podía confundirlo de mil maneras distintas,y aun así, nunca dejaría de sentirse de aquella manera, cada vez que la veía sonreír.


Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, la historia es mía.**

Este es un regalo para las chicas(os) de grupo de fb "Mis fic IchiRuki" :) Mazzy mi nee-chan, decidió que el dia de **hoy 26 de octubre** fuera el dia ichirukista oficial del grupo(es el primer año), lanzo dos concurso en modo de festejo, uno de dibujo y uno de oneshot.

Como tal, decidí que por este día, subiría algo especial para festejar, que mejor que hacerlo con este oneshot titulado **Zhe shi jie shang, wo sin zui ai ne de*, **que sería como una escena perdida del fic "amores dormidos".

Espero que les guste, **con mucho cariño para ustedes hermanitas ichirukistas**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**Cursiva :pensamiento.**

—**:** diálogos

La **personalidad** de los personajes puede contener **occ**

* * *

><p>Capitulo especial: escena perdida de<strong> "Amores Dormidos"<strong>

**Zhe shi jie shang, wo sin zui ai ne de**.

**por Frany**

—Apúrate pitufo—gruño entre la oscuridad, cierto joven de cabellos naranjas, pantalón de mezclilla y playera roja.

Cualquier persona que observara la escena, pensaría que era una viva imagen de romeo y Julieta, el chico que susurraba poemas de amor; la joven enamorada de su peor enemigo, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario a lo que realmente pasaba.

— ¿A quién llamas pitufo? Imbécil—contesto una voz femenina desde el balcón, de la imponente casa de dos pisos.

—Aparte de ciega, eres sorda, le llamo enana a la única persona que mide menos de 1.50 cm, así que pitufina, apúrate que no tengo mucho tiempo…

Sin embargo, la palabra quedo inconclusa, ya que la joven Kuchiki había lanzado una de sus sandalias al joven, pero como el poseía buenos reflejos lo esquivo.

— ¿pero qué mierda te pasa Rukia?

—Me vuelves a decir enana y suelto a los perros para que te muerda, desgraciado—amenazo con énfasis la primogénita.

El joven de cabellos extravagantes solo bufo por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

—si claro, suelta a tus perros imaginarios pitufina.

— ¿crees que no lo hare?

—No— asevero el chico—para empezar tú no tienes perro, ya enserio Rukia, apúrate, no creo que el señor ogro, perdón corrijo, tu señor padre, tenga el sueño tan ligero como dices.

—¡Ahorita mismo te daré a tu ogro Ichigo!—Rukia, sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrogo desde el balcón directamente a Ichigo.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrigo completamente, su rostro palideció completamente mientras corría hacia Rukia, que en un arranque de valentía, se había dejado caer hacia el joven Kurosaki; por suerte el chico logro atraparla.

—¡estás loca Rukia! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

¡Zaz!

Un puñetazo fue directo a su cara, mientras la Kuchiki reía victoriosamente.

—Espero que te quede claro que mi padre no es ningún ogro, fresita-kun

—Estúpida—gruño enojado el Kurosaki— ¡como se te ocurre tirarte desde el balcón de esa manera! que tal si te golpeabas tonta o te rompías la cabeza.

—Bueno..

—Eres una niña tonta, estúpida.

—deja me insultar idiota, no es para tanto, además… sabia que me ibas atrapar—se cruzo de brazos— o acaso pensabas en dejarme caer.

—Eres una tonta— riño el chico—además como se te ocurre ponerte un vestido, se te vio todo el calzón deforme de ese estúpido conejo.

El Kurosaki no debió decir aquello, después de todo Rukia Kuchiki nunca permitiría que difamara su ropa interior, la furia la estaba invadiendo, cuando estaba planeado abofetear tan fuerte a su amigo, el tomo su mano y salió corriendo a tropezones con ella.

—maldito suéltame.

—cállate enana, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, se nos hace tarde.

Mientras los chicos corrían por el corredor de la casa Kuchiki, no se percataron de que cierta persona observaba la escena con odio.

Entre las sombras se encontraba la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki, quien sostenía un bat de beisbol tan fuertemente y murmuraba entre dientes.

—Kurosaki

—Que romántico—opino su esposa—por un momento pensé, que se trataba de romeo y Julieta—comento alegre su consorte, a lo que su esposo frunció el ceño.

—No permitiré que se lleve a mi hija, ahorita mismo le enseñare a no meterse a casas ajenas y..

—Byakuya por favor, vamos, de seguro Ichigo tiene un buen motivo para llevarse a Rukia.

—Hisana ¿qué cosas dice? no vez que Kurosaki se llevo a Rukia, ¿sabes cómo queda la honra de nuestra hija?

—hay amor, exageras

— ¿Exagero? Ni hablar, desde mañana podre rejas eléctricas y comprare una docena de perros rottweilers, a ver si con eso, le queda claro en no entra a casas ajenas ni seducir a chicas inocentes.

—ya Byakuya gruño, no harás nada de eso, para empezar, Ichigo no es como su primo y.. Dame ese bat, me pones nerviosa con eso.

—pero Hisana—rechinó su esposo.

—nada de Hisana, ya vámonos a dormir.

—Hisana ¡como piensas dormir cuando ese desgraciado se llevo a Rukia! que tal y le hace algo.

La mujer de cabellos negros, negó con la cabeza.

—Ichigo es incapaz de hacerle algo a Rukia y si se llega dar el caso, Rukia sabe muy bien cómo defenderse, tú mismo sabes que tu hija no es ninguna princesa que necesite que la cuide, así que vámonos de una vez, antes que te pongas a levantar falsos al pobre chico.

Antes de que pudiera rezongar el Kuchiki, su esposa lo arrastro hasta su cama, definitivamente el Kuchiki tenía una esposa difícil de roer y sobretodo persistente.

Sin embargo, no se daría por vencido, esperaría que su esposa se durmiera para levantarse y esperar al desgraciado que osaba llevarse a su hija.

Definitivamente Kuchiki Byakuya era un padre muy celoso.

**~IchiRuki~**

Habían llegado al parque de Karakura, Ichigo le había tomado la mano en todo el trayecto, su enojo se había esfumado, dejándola con los nervios a flor de piel.

El chico no dijo nada durante el recorrido, luego de que llegara al lugar mencionado, él la guió hasta el enorme conejo en forma de resbaladilla de parque, que a su lado había un par de columpio, los jóvenes se sentaron sin decir nada, hasta que por fin el Kurosaki hablo.

—Cierras los ojos—asevero el chico de ojos avellanos.

El corazón de Rukia comenzó a latir fuertemente, los nervios estaba al flor de piel. Dudo un segundo, sin embargo cerró sus ojos, de pronto se sintió pequeña e indefensa, como aquella vez cuando Ichigo la había besado.

—amm.. ¿ya puedo abrir los ojos Kurosaki-kun?

—Aun no enana— le contesto el chico, mientras buscaba en su mochila negra, un par de cosas.

—¿Por qué no Kurosaki-kun? Además que es tan importante para que me sacaras a medianoche de mi casa—dijo con curiosidad.

—solo cállate y espera.

—Ichigo..

—amm

—ahora ábrelos

Rukia no dudo en abrirlo, sin embargo no se esperaba aquello, sus ojos se abrió completamente al ver la sorpresa que tenía enfrente. Ichigo Kurosaki yacía enfrente de ella, sonriendo con un pequeño pastelillo en forma de conejo y una pequeña velita.

—Felicidades kia.

La chica no pudo articular palabra alguna, aquel gesto le había robado el habla.

—eh.. pero…pero…

—No me digas que lo olvidaste pitufa—rio el chico— hoy cumples años enana, ahora sopla la velita o se quemara tu deforme conejo—gruño su amigo.

Rukia sonrió ante aquello, Ichigo tomo la mano de Rukia, era cálida y suave, colocado el pequeño pastelillo en el,Rukia lo tomo con cuidado el pequeño pastel, como si fuera algo tan valioso y perfecto.

—**Zhe shi jie shang, wo sin zui ai ne de* ** Rukia.

Los ojos violetas se quedaron clavados en los ojos miel de él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —pregunto curiosa la Kuchiki.

Ichigo se sonrojo.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, era cierto que quería mucho a la enana, sin embargo aun no estaba completamente seguro sobre sus sentimientos, sin embargo aquella frase que le había dicho el peli naranja, era más profunda y seria de lo que le había dicho alguna vez.

—solo dije.. Feliz cumpleaños Rukia, es chino mandarín.

Rukia sonrió.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes chino mandarín? cabeza de zanahoria—pregunto inquisidoramenté.

—Desde que dejaste de crecer, ahora sopla la velita o se quemara ese conejo; y no se te olvide pedir un deseo, por ejemplo crecer unos 10 o 15 cm mas—bromeo el chico.

La Kuchiki rió ante aquello, a pesar que le dijera enana, estaba feliz, el gesto que Ichigo había hecho, fue algo nueva para ella.

La chica soplo la velita mientras deseaba solo una cosa.

—Gracias Ichigo—Rukia le quito la velita al pastelillo y lo partido en dos,dándole una parte al Kurosaki.

—No, es tuyo enana.

—Cállate y tómalo,no me rezongue en mi cumpleaños—exigió la chica mientra el joven, a regañadientes aceptaba.

—Por cierto, ¿que pedistes?

La Kuchiki sonrió malévolamente.

—Es un secreto Kurosaki-kun— sin decir nada mas, Rukia comenzó a columpiarse mientras contemplaba a la luna.

Ichigo solo suspiro mientras comía la mitad del pastelillo de Rukia.

Definitivamente Kuchiki Rukia,era la única persona que podía confundirlo de mil maneras distintas,y aun así, nunca dejaría de sentirse de aquella manera, cada vez que la veía sonreír.

Kurosaki vio a su amiga y no pudo evitar ver que ya no era la pequeña niña, acababa de cumplir oficialmente 16 años y por mas que lo intentaba sabia que algún día, alguien intentaría quitársela, sin embargo el no se daría por vencido, estaría siempre a su lado, siempre y cuando la Kuchiki se lo permitiera.

Por su parte Rukia solo pensaba en lo que había pedido con tanto fervor.

"**Deseo que Ichigo siempre este a mi lado****"**

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p><strong>Zhe shi jie shang, wo sin zui ai ne de*<strong> (Tú eres lo que más amo en este mundo)

Algo curioso de esta frase, es que le pertenece a James (jem) Carstairs, uno de los protagonistas de Cazadores de sombras: los orígenes. La frase es mencionada en el segundo y tercer libro " Príncipe mecánico y princesa mecánica" fue una frase que mas ame de la trilogía y sencillamente no pude evitar plasmarlo, realmente no creo que Ichigo logre decir algo tan romantico, pero como es un fic, todo puede pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

Hace tiempo que no publico, no diré nada más, porque siempre digo lo mismo, debo confesar que este fragmento originalmente no estaba incluido en la historia, es más, ni existía, sin embargo, luego de escribir "**Amores Dormidos"** la escena vino a mí, por eso mismo la plasme, quise escribir algo rosa, pero a la vez realista y cómica, sinceramente me reír al imaginarme a bya amenazado a Ichigo, y decidiendo sacar a los perros, esta escena es parte de una idea de un fic, que por cierto algún día publicare "me refiero al final de feliz dia de san valentin" en fin, espero que les gustara,

Muchas gracias a todos lo que dejaron review, espero en unos días subir los fragmentos que omiti en el fic de amores dormidos, realmente gracias y les deseo un feliz domingo.

Con mucho cariño se despide de ustedes, su siempre y loca amante de ichiruki, HitsHina y Shiyori

Frany :3


End file.
